Renesmee & Jacob
by Juliaa-nicole
Summary: This story takes place about 5 years after Breaking Dawn, and is about Jacob and Renesmees relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

"I'm home!" I called as I walked in the door.

"Hey Renesmee. Did you have fun?" My mom walked into the entrance hall.

"We always do! Just played some baseball."

"Of course..." She teased. My mom walked off into the kitchen. It smelt like Dad was cooking something delicious for my dinner.

Today, Jake and I played catch in our special spot in the woods. We do this three or four times a week; it's our favourite thing to do together. We could throw that baseball back and forth for hours and never get bored. It's very entertaining; Jacob is in his wolf form and never misses my fast throws. And he always tries to give me a complicated pass, like up a huge tree or down the lake... but I never let it go. We've gotten really good, working as a team.

"Nessie, hun, your dinner is ready!" Father called.

I put my bag down and strolled into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. My dad made lasagna, my favourite dish. I prefer to drink animal blood, but my parents say it's healthy to have some food too. I feel better if I have both in my system, anyways.

"Did Jacob mention anything about our birthday bonfire party this Saturday?" Mom asked.

Today is September 7th, which means my birthday is on Saturday. My mum's is next Tuesday, so we're all having a joint party. Technically it'll be my sixth birthday, but my family says I'm about 17. And in three days I'll be turning 18!

Age has always been a complicated thing for me. I grow physically and mentally a lot quicker than humans, so it's difficult to determine my appropriate age. But my aging has slowed down much more now, and my parents say I'll stop growing when I'm about a 20-year-old.

"Yeah, he said it's still on. Down at La Push. There's a fair or something downtown, so nobody should be down there." I mumbled.

"Sounds good. Tell him we'll bring some drinks, okay?"

"Alright." Not like our side will drink any of it. But we are all well aware of how much the wolves consume... it's crazy. "Oh, and he told me to let Alice and Jasper know too. Grandpa and Grandma are coming... do you know when Auntie Rose and Uncle E will get back?"

"They'll be vacationing in Mexico until next Tuesday, unfortunately. So they won't be there." Dad said. "But they said they have a special treat for you..." He winked at me.

I smirked. Oh joy, more presents. I'm spoiled enough as it is. My family has a large amount of saved money from over the years, so naturally they enjoy spending it on their only child. I can't complain, of course. But sometimes it gets... out of hand. Also, my Auntie Alice loves taking me shopping for new clothes, accessories, cars... you name it. Sometimes I wish I could get a job; make my own money. But my parents won't let me. They say it could be dangerous and unnecessary.

As I finished up my meal, my mom started heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" I wondered aloud.

"Esme, Alice and I have organized a small hunting trip for this evening. You don't want to come, do you?" She responded.

"No, I'm okay." I think I'll read a book or something.

"Dinner has great dad, thanks." I hugged my father and kissed him on the cheek. I gave him my hand, and showed him what I was going to read. Sometimes I do that instead of speaking; it's just easier to use my little talent.

"Ahh.." he sighed, "Enjoy that one, darling. It's a great read." The book is the _Huckleberry Finn_ story he had passed down to me.

I washed my plate in the sink then skipped down the hall to my bedroom, not before grabbing my bag from the entrance. I jumped on my comfortable bed, and pulled out the old book.

I read the book about half-way before starting to feel drowsy. I decided that it was time for bed. So I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

I looked into the mirror. I defintely look tired. My brown eyes had some redness to them, and my hair looked a bit messy after playing in the woods this afternoon. I got into my PJ's, combed through my hair, and went straight back to my bed. I felt completely beat, but once I snuggled into my covers and tried to sleep, I discovered that I couldn't stop thinking.

I thought about my day. Today had been fun, hanging out with Jacob. Before baseball, we had gone down to this little pond we found, and talked by the water. I can talk to him about anything, and vise-versa. Now that I'm getting older, we can have deeper conversations. And he finds my special ability to be fascinating; so we play around with that a lot. After our pond visit, we headed down to this meadow that my Dad had shown us. He says that it was his and mom's special spot. So that's where we always play catch; and that we did.

Like I said; there's never a dull moment with Jake. We've been the bestest friends ever since he imprinted on me - which is like, since I was born - and we can't stay away from each other. But it has always been a pretty platonic relationship. Although we're both aware of the whole 'we are meant for each other' thing, it doesn't really comes up too often. Sometimes my parents give us this look, like they're waiting for us to start making out or something. And I've heard Jacob talking to them about me a couple times. But I've always been a pretty awkward person - I think I get my awkwardness from my mum - especially with relationships. So I don't think I'd never mention anything like that to Jake. It'll just happen when it happens, I guess. And I can't stay that I'm not... looking forward to it.

As I kept thinking about Jacob and our day, I started to doze off.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking. My mom answered the door.

"Hey Jake! Such a surprise to see you here... How are ya?"

"Hey Bells.." My mom and Jake started chatting at the door.

I should probably get out of bed now. I had such a good sleep, dreaming about various things; the book I was reading, the bonfire party, and of course Jacob. I always dream of him.

I quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth while they talked downstairs about who-knows-what. My mom always tells stories of her and Jacob - they have been best friends for a long time too. It's sometimes weird to think that my whole family has been around _so _much longer.

I walked out of my room and down to say hi to everyone. My dad had joined their conversation.

"Good morning mum, dad. Hey Jake!" I smiled.

"Hi Nessie!" Jake beamed, and hugged me. He always seemed to look at me with such...care. I feel like I don't deserve it sometimes. "How was your sleep?"

I touched his face with my hand, telling him. I showed him my dreams, my thoughts. His eyes got so wide and he gave me the biggest smile, as though he has never experienced such a thing. That's one thing I love about Jake - I never get old to him. Even though I have shared my special ability with him thousands of times, he seems to get even more fascinated every time. I flashed my teeth back at him.

My parents had left us, understanding. They liked to give us privacy.

I took my hand back, and asked, "What do you wanna do today?"

"Well let's see... there are so many options. Want to walk it out?"

"Okay." I responded. We stepped out the door.

We walked down the dirt path, in the opposite direciton of Grandpa and Grandpas house. Down towards where we usually hunt.

"Do you need to hunt?" Jacob asked, concerned. He was always looking out for me.

"No, I think I'm okay for today." I replied. I know how he thinks me drinking blood is a bit gross. So I try not to hunt with him around.

"Alright." He said. "So Renesmee, I was talking to Quil last night. He said that Claire wanted to hang out again! We should plan dinner or something..."

Quil is one of Jakes best werewolf friends, and Claire is his imprint. One time Jacob thought it would be nice to spend some time with them. And he was right; we got along great - although she's technically a bit younger than me, Claire and I really hit it off. Claire is about 15, I think. I thought it was sweet to know someone kind of in my position with the whole imprint-thing, and apparently she felt the same!

"Oh, that's awesome! Will they be at the bonfire this weekend?" I asked.

"Yup. That'll be fun." He chirrped. "You excited for the birthday gifts?" He joked. He knew how not-very-fond I was about recieving gifts.

"Ha-ha. You better not have gotten me anything!" I warned.

"Uh oh." He chuckled. He always gets me something, no matter what I say. "Nessie, you're just like your mom. It's so cute."

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?"

"You never think about yourself! Always worrying about others, and I love you for that. But you gotta take care of yourself too." He beamed.

I stuck out my tongue at him. Jake is always talking about how I'm like my mom. I love her and everything, but sometimes it's awkward to think that they used to be... really close. Of course my mom always loved my dad, Edward. But there was one time when they were seperated and things got hard. They haven't told me too much about it, because they didn't want to 'ruin my innocent ears', as Jake would say. But now that I'm getting older, maybe they would lighten up a bit.

"Hey Jake," I started. How was I going to say this? "You know that time when my mom said she... broke her hand when she was human?" He chuckled in remembrance. "What exactly...happened?"

"Oh, you don't want to know Ness." He grinned.

"Come on! I'm older now.. I do want to know the story." I begged.

Jacob sighed. I hoped I wouldn't regret this.

"Well... before you were born, I kind of... had a thing for your mom..." He started awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know Jake. It doesn't bother me. Continue." I said. It's true, I didn't really care. Because he has told me again and again about how the whole imprinting thing has changed everything. And he can see that my mother is happy now.

"Ok. Renesmee, I tried to make a move on your mom too early. I had tried to kiss her, and it hurt her. She didn't like it, so she...punched me. And well, you know me - I'm rock hard," he said confidently, "even more so to a human. So, Bella messed-up her wrist."

I thought about that. I knew he must've gotten her angry, but I didn't know that he tried to kiss her. My _mom._ I just couldn't imagine it. Things were definitely much different back then, I guess. Because I just couldn`t see that happening.I almost felt... defensive.

"Oh, I see." I muttered.

"Sorry that it's weird for you, Ness. I don't want you to feel like this. But you wanted to know."

"No, it's okay Jake. I just can't imagine it."

"Ok. I just... I just never want that you happen with you, Nessie." He blurted.

"Uh, what?" I looked up at him.

He got all serious.

"Renesmee, I don't want to push you into anything. I don't want to make the same mistake I made with your mom. I want to go at your pace, when you're ready." He said clearly.

Oh, I didn't expect that. It made me feel... warm. Now I really didn't know what to say.

"Er- okay."

I grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. He looked down at me as I showed him what was on my mind. Sometimes I did this when I was speechless.

I showed him how I think I feel the same way. About him. And how I could see our relationship change. I guess I've been bottling up lots of this lately, so I just poured out images in my head, and dreams that I've had. I blushed. Sometimes it was awkward, but it was better than sharing my thoughts aloud.

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled down at me understandingly and we continued walking down the path, hand-in-hand. I loved sharing what was in my head with people, but sometimes I wished I could know more of their thoughts, too.

I wondered what others would think of us, if they saw us holding hands. Wouldn't it look like we were in a... relationship? Well, it's not like anyone sees us often - I don't go to school. My dad and grandpa said it was unnecessary; with me being able to learn so fast at such a young age. My grandpa loves lending me books and teaching be about his work, so I get my fill on all the science and history stuff. And my dad is also a genious. He has taught me how to play piano, something I absolutely love to do.

Jake sighed has he listened to my thoughts. He loved watching me play piano. He finds it facsinating.

Occasionally me and Jake will go to a movie, or the mall. Just for something different to do. People will stare at us though, and I get worried. I ask Jake, but he says it's because I'm 'so beautiful'. Whatever.

After about 2 or 3 hours of walking, talking and thinking, we decided to head back home.

"I'll race you." Jake smirked.

"Oh, it's on!" I yelled. I burst out running as fast as I could. I looked beside me, and there was no Jake. That's unusual; our races are usually pretty close. I looked behind me, and I saw him transform into a wolf in mid-sprint.

Now we were racing right beside each other, moving at an unimaginable speed. I watched the tree's fly past us in a blur.

What took us 3 hours to walk, only takes us about 20 minutes to run. In no time, we're at the house.

Jake trotted into the forest for a second to transform back and put on some pants.

"Okay, I definitely won." Jake announced when he leaped out of the bush.

"Are you kidding me? If anything that was a tie." I said.

"Hey kids!" My mom called. She leaped off the roof.

"Bella, what the hell were you doing on top of the house?" Jake asked in surprise.

"Oh, she does that all the time..." I rolled my eyes. My mom was so immature sometimes. She'll climb up tree's and crush rocks just for fun. She always exclaims how she loves being a vampire. It's been like 5 years, and she still can't stop yapping about it.

"Just talking to Edward..." She mentioned to Jacob.

I hugged Jake for a long time and he kissed the top of my head before I let go and walked into the house.

"See ya Ness." He called. I waved.

I strolled around the house, looking for my father. His scent was coming from the living room, so I peeked in there. He was playing my mom's favourite song on the piano. It was so beautiful.

I sat down beside him and watched; memorizing the way his fingers moved so I could play it afterwards. When he was finished, he looked at me and smiled.

"I love that one, dad. I can see how that's mom's favourite." I grinned.

"Thank you. Here, you try." He slid of the bench smoothly and let me move to the center. He looked over my shoulder as I started to play.

I remembered the whole piece, playing just like him. My fingers moved quickly and delicately across the keys, making every note clear. I loved playing the piano, I feel such peace when I practice.

When I finished with the last note, I looked around the room. My mother and Jake had joined us, listening to me play. Jacob started clapping loudly, and I blushed and looked down in embarassement.

"Good work, Renesmee." My mom sighed.

"That was spectacular, darling." My dad congratulated me.

"You're fantastic." Jake said.

"Er- thanks." I mumbled. I don't like showing off, but I'm happy that my family appreciates me.

"Well, I'd better get going. Wolf meeting. I'll talk to you all later." Jake said.

"Bye." We chorused. He walked out of the house.

My mom left the room to leave me and my dad alone. I love chatting with my father, he is so loving and intelligent; he has taught me everything I know. I can trust him and talk to him about anything.

"Renesmee, I'm so glad that you keep playing. It's beautiful." My dad said to me.

"Thanks Dad. I find it easier to watch you play and then repeat."

"That's great. Keep working on it. Building your memory can help you create new pieces from what you've learned. Have you thought about writing a song?" He encouraged.

"Yes. I was imagining mixing the lullaby song with a more intense piece. It sounds interesting in my head, but I just need to get it out on the piano." I explained.

"Well, why don't we work together?" He suggested, motioning me to show him my thoughts.

I agreed, placing my hand on his stone-cold face. We listened to my imagination together, and started composing my dreams on the keyboard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAAAPPPPYY BIIRRTHHDDAAAY TO RENESMEE!... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

It was Saturday morning - also my birthday.

I sat up in my bed, surrounded by my singing family. Grandpa Carlisle, grandma Esme, papa Charlie, auntie Alice and uncle Jasper, mom and dad -and of course Jacob- were all crammed into my room.

"Wow, thanks guys. This is great." I beamed when they finished.

"Good morning Nessie." Jacob hugged me. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks! Oh no-" I saw presents behind my aunt's back. "Auntie, please no gifts." I moaned.

"Oh, come on Ness! Just a few?" She pleaded with her puppy eyes.

"Er- fine..." I gave up. It was hard to resist all their hopeful faces.

Auntie Alice pulled two small wrapped boxes out behind her back and placed them on my bed. Jake sat beside me, his face full of excitement. He gestured to hurry up.

I sighed and grabbed the first present. It was pretty heavy. I unwrapped the green paper and opened the box. Inside was a thick book about the History of Italy.

"That one is from me and Esme, Nes." My grandpa Carlisle said softly. "I thought you might find it interesting."

"Thanks Grandpa!" I smiled. He and my grandmother always got me books. And I can't complain - I love reading and learning new things. I've been told I got that from my father.

"This one is from Alice and I." My uncle said, pointing to the next gift.

I unwrapped the smaller, lighter present. There was a giftcard inside.

"Oh, a giftcard to Forever 21. Thank you!" I chuckled. Of course my aunt would pick out a shopping card for me.

"I also got you a little something, Nessie. Nothing big." My papa Charlie grunted. He is the only human in my family, and I can tell he feels out-of-place sometimes. But I love his shyness and awkwardness. He reminds me a lot of my mother.

"Thanks papa!" I said, taking the bag from him.

I opened the bag and found a digital camera. I lifted it up for everyone to see.

"Wow, very original dad." My mom said. "You got me one on my 18th birthday, too."

I chuckled.

"Hey! I just thought it was a good idea.." He mumbled.

"No papa, I love it. Thank you." I assured him. I'll enjoy playing with the camera.

"Me and your mother have a gift for you too..." Dad said, "but we'll save those for later." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes to the ceiling.

I got up and hugged each one of my family members, saving Jacob for last.

"I've got something for you later, Renesmee.." He whispered in my ear. I gave him a deadly look. "What? You'll like it, I promise. It's home made." I sighed in defeat.

"And I can assure you there will be more gifts at the bonfire, for both you and your mother." My grandma Esme mentioned.

"And more people." My mom mumbled, shaking her head. She hates attention and presents even more than I do.

"I'm sorry hun, but I have to leave." My papa Charlie whispered to me. "I've got work. Have a fun time today. Happy birthday... Bye Bells." He said, turning to my mother. I waved goodbye to him, and my mom kissed him on the cheek before he left.

"Well, let's give Renesmee some privacy to get ready before the bonfire." My father called. Everyone said happy birthday again and left me alone in my room.

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 1 o'clock. Wow, I'd slept in long. We are to be down at the beach at two, so I started getting ready.

It's not like I really _need_ to do things like take a shower. Since i'm half-vampire, I don't sweat or anything. But I like to do human things, like paint my nails and brush my teeth. It makes me feel... somewhat normal. I like the warm water on my skin when I take a shower, and I like styling my hair differently.

My grandpa says I'm more human than vampire. Although like a vampire, I'm still stronger and can move faster. I also thirst for blood, but not as strongly as my family. I could walk within a large group of humans and not feel much burning. I just feel more content when I have blood in my system - and I'm fine with drinking animal blood.

I think it also makes Jacob feel a bit better, the fact that I'm a bit more human. I try not to freak him out sometimes. But he really enjoys watching me in the sunlight. Unlike my vamprie family, I don't sparkle. My skin just glows naturally. It's even natural enough to go in public. But Jake still loves watching it.

After washing up and getting dressed, I walked out of my bedroom. Everyone had left the house to prepare, except of course my parents.

"Sorry for the huge group of people, I know you don't particularly like that," my mom said to me.

"Just like your mother..." my dad sighed.

"Nah.. it's alright. I love them all so much." I said. "Thank you."

"Oh no problem sweetie.. it's your special day. You've grown so much." My mom smiled. "And just wait until the party - we will be surrounded!" She joked.

Oh right. Apparently everybody was going to be there to celebrate our birthdays. All the wolves, including Emily, Claire and the other imprints. And of course my whole vamprie family except for Aunt Rose and Uncle E.

"Is papa Charlie going to be there?" I asked.

"No... he has to work all day today Ness. I don't think he would be comfortable, anyways." My dad explained. I nodded.

"Renesmee," my mom started, "Jacob said that he would be available if you wanted to ride down there with him. I think he wanted to drive his new car." She smirked.

"Okay, I'll text him..." I mumbled, walking off into the TV room.

We had a sofa, fireplace and television in there - mostly just for show. We rarely watch TV and don't have the need to light a fire.

I texted Jake, _Hey, want to pick me up? _

He replied shortly; _Of course. I'll be down there in 5._

I waited in the TV room for 3 minutes and 37 seconds before hearing him come up the driveway in his new car.

"Jake's here!" I called to my parents, "I'll see you two later!" Then I ran out the door.

"What do you think?" Jake grinned, admiring his car.

"Wow Jake. It looks great. What's it called?" It was a red convertible, that's all I knew. I don't know too much about cars, although Jake and my aunt Rose have been trying to teach me more.

"It's a Aston Martin Vanquish! It's a beauty."

"Clearly..." I said, hopping into the front passenger seat. It had super comfortable leather seats, and a huge sound system.

"Yeah, I tweeked it up so the music would be better. You like?" He grinned. He started the car and began driving down the highway.

"It's so- IT SOUNDS GREAAT!" I yelled as he turned up a rock song extremely loud.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" He screamed. We both started laughing.

He turned it down, "Ha, sorry. I wanted to test it out." I couldn't stop laughing.

We were still giggling when we turned into the beach entrance. I had so many good memories at La Push- it was definitely nice to be down here again. Jake and I still come to the beach just to hang out. Sometimes we go swimming, or just walk. I spotted everyone around a big fire down by the shore. They were right; there was nobody else down here.

We skipped down to the bonfire, greeted everyone and sat down on a log beside each other. The logs weren't too close to the fire - probably for the sake of the vamps. Sam started handing out hotdogs and burgers to whoever wanted one. Jake took 5 burgers, and I just grabbed a drink.

All of us chatted and laughed for hours. It was always nice seeing us all have fun together, like a big family. I've heard stories about how it was before I was born, when the werewolves and the vampries didn't like each other. I even remember the awkwardness when I was young. My mom and dad said it was Jacob and I who brought the two groups together. I'm glad, because we always have such a good time.

"Okay! Everyone listen up!" Emily yelped.

The group got quieter, stopping the story-telling to listen to Em.

"It's present time!" She chirrped.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: **

It didn't matter how much my mom and I complained, we still got presents pushed at us.

I ended up basically getting a gift from each group of the Quileutes. Quil and Claire got me a case full of nailpolishes, Emily had made a quilt for me from her and Sam, and the rest of the wolfpack had pitched in to buy me an ipod.

"Wow, thank you so much everyone!" I smiled.

My mom had gotten lots of things too; like new clothes and jewellery.

"Now it's my turn!" Jacob bellowed. He reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a small sack.

"Ooohhh..." My mom whispered.

I took the bag hesitantly. It was dark blue, velvety and light.

Everyone was silent, watching me as I pulled the strings to open the bag slowly. I turned it upside down and shook it's contents into my hand. Out fell a thick necklace.

"Oh.. Jake. It's beautiful." I gawped. The chain was made of brown leather, woven in an intricate pattern. Hanging off it was a small wooden heart with tiny patterns carved all over the surface. "You said this was homemade?"

"Yeah, I made all of it."

I stared at him in shock for a couple seconds with my mouth hanging open.

"Hey! Don't be surpsrised! I can be good at something..." He joked.

"No... It's just... I... It's so... wow." I blubbered. I almost got tears in my eyes.

"Renesmee, look at this." My mom came towards me with something in her hand.

It was a wooden carving too; of a wolf.

"He made that too?" I assumed.

"Yeah, he's amazing."

"Oh, gee thanks!" Jake shrugged.

I was so fascinated at the gift Jake gave me. The texture of all the tiny designs engraved in the heart was so perfect and delicate.

The rest of the gang started chatting again, leaving me to stare at the necklace.

"Here, I'll put it on." Jacob suggested after a while. He took the jewellery out of my hands and untied the knot in the leather. He wrapped it loosely around my neck and re-tied it. It hung at the perfect length.

"Thanks."

"Hey, let's go for a walk." Jake said.

I agreed, so we got up and left the campfire. We started walking down along the shoreline, watching the sunset; it was beautiful. He lead me to an old driftwood tree that had it's roots sticking out. He sat down on one the the twisted roots, and gestured me to sit beside him. I sat down and looked ahead. At our feet were millions of tiny, multi-coloured pebbles. And further out we had a clear few of the ocean and cliffs. It was breathtaking.

"This was me and your mom's favourite spot." He breathed. "We came here all the time."

I just smiled. I want to know more stories about them.

Jacob took my hand and held it to his face. I shared with him how much I loved his gift, and how much it reminded me of him. I just let my thoughts trail off into space; he enjoyed watching what was in my mind. It's so cool that I can entertain him without even trying - he loves whatever I do. And I don't deserve it at all.

I took my hand back.

"Jacob..."

"Yes?"

"Does me being ... half-vampire, ever... creep you out?"

He was silent. This is one of those times when I really wish I could get into his head.

"Never. I love you just the way you are, Renesmee." He whispered, "You're special."

Love. I guess don't always note how many times Jake says he loves me ... but now that I realize it... he does say it a lot.

I touched his face again.

_Love? _I thought.

He looked into my eyes, and nodded seriously. My face flamed up. His eyebrows furrowed as he focused deeply into my eyes. I looked up at him curiously, as his face started to bend down towards mine. This is it. My heart was pounding against my chest.

Finally, his lips pressed against mine softly and I instantly forgot my name.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

I kissed him back, my other hand seizing his face. His arms wrapped around my waist, showing no sign of letting go. The sensation was so spectacular, like nothing I have ever felt before. I was melting under the heat of our skin, but I didn`t care. I never wanted to stop. He was pulling me closer, his lips rough against my own. I knew this would happen eventually - but definietly not this soon.

So much for a platonic relationship.

He finally pulled away, breathing raggedly. I was fighting to think straight, not to mention catch my breath. I was so surprised. That kiss was with my _best friend_.

"Sorry... that was uncalled for." He said hoarsely.

"Don't be sorry." I mumbled. I blushed and looked down.

It was silent, and I was wondering what he was thinking. Then I realized that he must've seen what was going through my head the whole kiss - my hands were on his face.

"Oh... god." I moaned.

"What?"

"Could you... hear... what I was thinking?"

He chuckled, answering my question. I groaned.

Then he got serious. "Ness, that was the most fascinating experience of my life. Don't feel embarassed."

Oh. Well I'm glad he felt the same way. I smiled, biting my lip.

He suddenly got up, and starting walking back to the bonfire. I hopped up too and rushed to his side. It was getting late; probably time to leave soon.

"You know..." I joked, "you technically just kissed a 5-year-old."

He laughed. "Wow, I'm such a pedo."

"Indeed."

We got back to the fire, returning to the cheerful gathering. People were starting to leave, and my mum was coming towards us with a grin on her face.

"Renesmee, Jacob." She said, acknowledging us. "We should probably get going... did you want to drive with Jake?" She asked me.

I looked up at him, and he shrugged.

"Sure."

"Okay. Well hurry, it's getting late." She winked at me and then went off to join my father.

"Let's just go say goodbye," I suggested, blushing. Jake nodded, and we joined our friends.

"Bye everyone, thanks for everything!" I hollered. "It was so fun."

We got lots of farewell's and hugs from everyone, and then headed out to Jake's car. He drove me home, the car ride fairly quiet. The cool breeze in the convertible was nice and refreshing. We stopped at the end of my driveway, and I turned to look at him awkwardly.

"Bye then." I blurted.

"See you tomorrow Nessie." He beamed. He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

I stumbled out of the car, grabbing all my presents from the back seat, and waved as he drove away. I didn't move - I just stood there and thought.

This afternoon was... good. Confusing, awkward, and different.. but enjoyable. I'm glad with the outcome.

I heard my dad step out of the door. "Nessie, hunny?"

I turned around. "Oh - hey dad! Coming.." I rushed into the house, stepping past him and down the hall.

"Renesmee?" My mother called. I froze.

"Er- yes?"

"Can you come here, please?"

I sighed. Better get this over with. I really didn't want this to get any more awkward than it already seemed to be.

I stepped into the kitchen, where both my parents were sitting at the table. They stood up when they saw me.

"Ness, I know you've been through... a lot today." My mother said, "But me and your Dad still have a little something for you!"

My dad held out a wrapped gift out for me.

"Oh, thanks..." I murmered, relieved. I took the thin present out my dad's hand, and softly unwrapped it. It was some sort of book.

It was a black hardcovered notebook, with music notes painted all over it.

"It's for writing your music in." My dad hinted.

"Wow. Thank you so much. I love it." I smiled. This was perfect. I gave both my mom and dad big hugs before I yawned hugely.

"You should get to bed. You've had a long day." My dad suggested.

I nodded in agreement. "Goodnight!"

"Sweet dreams." My mom sang.

I walked off to my bedroom, starting to feel extremely tired. I placed my gifts in the corner of my room and stumbled onto my bed.

I fell asleep shortly, gripping my new necklace to my chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: **

"Mom. Tell me a story." I encouraged.

"Er- okay. About what?" We sat down on the couch.

"About you, when you were human?" I suggested. It was hard to imagine my mother has a human; I'd known her as a vampire my whole life. She didn't have many photo of her either...

She giggled. "Alright then." She squinted into space, trying to remember a story. Then her face brightened up.

"Okay. Well you know that meadow that you and Jacob always play baseball in?" She began.

"Yeah. It's you and dad's 'special spot'... right?"

"Yup. That's where we had our...more intimate moments."

I cringed. "Oh mum, please don't get graphic."

She laughed, "Oh no Ness...nothing like that. But it was definitly one of our favourite places to be together, alone. Anyways, the first time he took me there, it was so beautiful. Almost exactly like it is now. More importantly, that was where he showed me his sparkly skin for the first time. Oh, Renesmee... it was the most spectacular thing I'd ever laid my eyes on. My human memory is a lot dimmer, but I strongly remember my feelings then. I was so fascinated... it's so smooth and diamond-like..." She trailed off, lost in her memories.

I smiled. I remember the first time I'd seen my mom and dad's skin sparkle. It was amazing, no doubt. But now it's kind of become... normal.

She picked up again, "That was also the first time he ran with me on his back. Of course I'm used to the fast running by now; as I'm a vampire too. But as a human, riding on his back... it was so exhilarating! I think I enjoyed it, although I almost got sick afterwards." She smirked. "And then he kissed me for the first time..."

"My kissing expertise had made her drunk-like." My father chuckled as he walked into the TV room.

My mom gazed up at her husband with love. "He wouldn't let me drive!" She smiled.

I bit my lip and looked down as my father bent down to kiss my mom passionately. They were so cute... but I found it awkward to watch people kiss - especially my parents.

When they were finished, I looked up at my mom. "Thanks mom. That's a nice story."

"No problem, Ness. It was fun to share it." She chirrped.

I stood up, wanting to give them two some privacy. I rushed towards the door, as I heard someone walking up the driveway.

I opened the door before Jake could bang on it. We smiled at each other for an immeasurable moment.

"Hi." He finally breathed.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Oh, the usual." He winked. "I've been...thinking of you."

I blushed and bit my lip. "Er- me too."

He chuckled. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I stumbled behind him.

"I have no fricken idea." He declared. "Where do you want to go?"

I thought for a moment. We have been doing a lot of the same stuff lately; baseball...beach...walks... I wanted to do something different. Sometime definitely changed last night when we...kissed.

"Let's explore."

"Sounds great." Jacob barked.

We hopped into his convertible, and took off - not knowing where we were going. We just drove down the highway with the wind in our hair. Jacob liked to leave his dark hair about shoulder length - and I liked it too. It was... sexy. And my hair went quite long and wavy down my back, a golden brown colour.

For the first couple minutes we just rode in silence, looking at the scenery flashing past us. Jacob drove fast, but I was used to it. I drove quite swiftly as well, and so did the rest of my family.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Jacob asked interestedly.

"Very much so..." I murmured.

He then turned into an exit, and pulled into a parking lot for which looked like a picnic area. He stopped the engine and turned to me.

"How so?" He questioned. He was looking at me so intensely - I instantly felt nervous.

"Er- well you know..." I stammered. "I got some nice gifts... and it was nice to see my family and friends..."

"Yeah..." he prodded.

"And umm.. ya know, when you .. er-"

He then scooted closer and cut off my sentence by putting his mouth over mine, kissing me softly. I kissed him back strongly, my hands reaching over and grabbing his shoulders; pulling him closer. We were locked together, kissing passionately until we both had to push away; I just couldn't breathe.

I placed my hand on his face. _I wish we could do that forever, _I thought embarassedly. I blushed. At least I didn't have to say it aloud.

He chuckled and nodded in agreement, still catching his breath. I sat back in the leather seat, content. This was definitely what I wanted. Me and Jacob.

I swiftly got out of the car, and started walking down the path. We were in a little park, with picnic tables and a playground. It was so pretty - big colourful trees and the sound of birds chirpping. Jacob jogged up beside me and we walked for a while around the park, hand-in-hand.

Suddenly, Jakes phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered, "Hello?... Oh hey Quil!"

They talked for a while, I only caught a couple things - I wasn't really paying much attention. I was daydreaming about our kiss. It sounded as though they were planning something.

After 2 minutes, he hung up and looked down at me. "Quil and Claire want to go out for dinner and a movie tomorrow!" He passed on.

"That sounds great, Jake! What movie?"

"Well, they were thinking of seeing 'Midnight in Paris'... you know, a romantic-comedy?" He winked.

I blushed, "yea, okay. It's a date."

"It most certainly is." He grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: **

"Say cheese!" I cried, pointing the camera at Jacob.

"Oh, give me that!" He laughed. I snapped a picture of him reaching towards the camera.

We were just fooling around in the park, taking pictures of random things. We'd been here for about 3 hours, walking and talking.

That's the nice thing about Jacob and I. We don't need much to do- as long as we are together, we keep ourselves entertained. And we are happy that way.

"Okay. Make your silliest face, Nessie." Jacob instructed.

I laughed, sticking my tongue out and crossing my eyes, making the weirdest-possible expression. He quickly captured the photo before falling to his knees laughing. I dropped down beside him, laying on my back.

"Can I... see that... photo..." I managed to say between giggles.

"No, I'm keeping this forever!" He just sat there, chuckling as he looked through all the pictures we took.

I sighed and put my head back. We lay there on the grass for a while. I looked around me. It was a really nice day. The sun was shining bright, but the huge canopy of trees around us was keeping the light out of our eyes. There were actually plenty of people here today, eating lunch and watching their kids at the playground.

I started daydreaming about Jacob - as usual.

I guess I need to tell my family that we finally kissed. I mean, I'm sure they heard us talking or whatever. But they'd like to hear it from me. I can tell they've been waiting for this for a while. My mom will probably be pretty interested to know my... feelings. And I'm certain that my aunt Alice will freak out, wanting to know every single detail. I sighed. I guess me and Jacob could be considered 'dating' now. Does that mean he's my _boyfriend? _I liked the thought of that.

I wondered... has Jacob ever had a girlfriend? Like, before I exisited? I'm sure he has, I mean, he's been around so much longer and he's been the same age for a while. And he is... well, extremely attractive.

I was lost in my thoughts, so it caught me off guard when I heard Jake's voice. "Hey - Lizzie, right?"

I sat up, taking in my surroundings. There was a pretty, red-haired woman walking down the path beside us. She looked over as Jacob called her name from beside me.

"Oh... hey. You're the guy with the stolen car." She joked.

He laughed, "Good memory. The name's Jacob." I looked over at him curiously. Who was this girl? A past girlfriend, perhaps? That couldn't be - she didn't even know his name. I was so confused.

"And this is my girlfriend" he smiled, gesturing to me. "Renesmee." He beamed, and looked at me with such fascination.

I blushed, and looked up at the beautiful freckled girl. "Hey Lizzie."

She smiled at us. She was so gorgeous. "Hi Renesmee." She turned to Jake. "Well, it's nice to meet you again! It's been a while. It looks like you're doing...better."

"Yeah, thanks. I'm doing fantastic." Jake grinned. "Hope to see you again, Lizzie."

She started walking away, "Yeah, see you around then."

I watched her fade into the large crowd of people, and looked at Jacob questionably. That was random.

"Who was that?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh... just a girl that I'd met a while ago..." He was deep in thought.

"What? I don't understand."

He snapped back to reality. "When your mother was pregnant, I had driven here to... sort out my thoughts. We ended up meeting and talking for a bit." He shrugged.

"Oh, I see." I muttered. "She's so pretty."

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. He had noticed the jealousy in my tone. "Are you kidding me? I mean yeah, she's cute. But nothing compared to you."

I was the one that rolled my eyes this time. "Thanks Jake."

"Should we head out now?" He stood up, holding out his hand to me.

"Sure.. let's go." I agreed, grabbing his arm. He pulled me up into a long hug. I breathed in his musky scent. I haven't realised it until now how much I loved the way he smelt.

We ran back to the parking lot - at normal human speed, of course. It was hard to race him when I was trying to go slow. He beat me, and teased me the whole ride back. But he didn't bring me home; we stopped at his house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Can't we hang out at my house once and a while?" He teased.

I shrugged, getting out the the car and walking up to the lot.

Shortly after Jacob imprinted on me, he purchased his own house only two minutes away from me and my parents. (He wanted to be as close to me as he could - my mom told me that he had suggested moving in with us, but my dad refused.) It was a pretty old shack when he bought it, but he's been doing renovations. It's starting to look like a cozy little home.

I twisted the doorknob, and it swung open.

"Jake, it's not safe to leave your doors unlocked!" I scolded him.

"Oh yeah right - who would want to break into this piece-of-crap dump? There's nothing to steal. Plus, it's basically in the middle of nowhere..."

I skipped up the ricketty staircase that lead to the only room upstairs; his bedroom. It was definitely my favourite place in his house; he had personalized it with photos and his favourite things. Inside there was a desk with an old laptop, a big bed with red blankets, and a corner where he plastered the wall with all his photos.

I looked over his wall of memories, noting each picture. There was one of the old wolfpack, before it got complicated and grew. I knew all the faces, but there were about twice as many members now. There was another one of me and Jake when I was about a year old. We looked really cute; me tugging at his hair and him poking my face. I laughed aloud.

"What's so funny?" Jacob suddenly breathed at my ear. I shivered.

"These photos are just so great."

"That's why they're up there. Oh, I'm going to print out the photos from today!" He proclaimed. He left my side and started fiddling with the computer and camera.

I continued to study the photos in the corner. On the left, it looked as though he had added some sketches. They were drawings of charms and necklaces. There was one that looked very similar to the gift he gave me. There were more; some flowers, wolves, and keys. They were beautiful.

"Jake... these are amazing." I said. "I never knew you could draw like this."

"Oh.. thanks..." He said absent-mindedly. "There's one of you, too." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I searched for the sketch he mentioned, and gasped in awe when I located it on the wall.

It was a portrait of my face. I could definitely tell it was me, it was so detailed and... perfect. It could easily be a photograph from a camera. In the drawing, I was smiling wide, my eyes sparkling and my face glowing. My long dark hair was blowing in the wind. I looked... pretty.

"Holy cow, Jake..." I stared back at him.

"Cows aren't holy. But thanks." He turned and winked at me. "These photos are just finishing..." He mumbled. When the printer was done, he took the stack of pictures and sat on his bed. I joined Jake, looking through all of them.

We giggled as some funny one's turned up; him nearly falling out of a tree; me laughing at him for who-knows-what; him licking my face - then me looking at him in disgust. Today was a good day at the park, I'm glad we had so much fun.

"I'm going to post them up on the wall." He smiled, standing up and pinning them beside the other photos.

I was starting to feel tired; it's been a full day. I looked out of his window - it was starting to get dark.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's about... 7. Want to go home now? It's been a long day." He smiled, basically reading my mind.

"Yeah, sure."

I grabbed my camera from the desk, then hurried downstairs and out the door. I followed Jake to the car, and then I had a thought.

"Hey Jacob..." I hesitated. "Do you think I could drive?"

He swiftly looked at me with fear and anxietly. I almost laughed aloud at his expression. He looked so torn. It was just a car, for goodness sakes.

"Oh... Ness..." He groaned.

"Come on! You trust me... right?"

I could almost hear his internal struggle. He wanted to trust me, but he just loved his new car so much. He couldn't live through anything happening to it.

"It's okay... I understand." I faked a pout.

"Ugh! Fine. You can drive." He growled. He couldn't stand me feeling the least bit upset. I lit up, surprised. Really? He would let me?

"Wow - Thanks Jacob!" I skipped past him to the drivers side, and hopped in. I stroked the wheel, waiting as he struggled into the passenger seat. He looked a lot grumpier.

"Oh, Jake. It's okay. I'll be fine." I assured him. He sighed, and nodded.

"Ok - do I need to show you how to work everything?" He started.

"No. I've driven my auntie's car a couple times. I've got this." My aunt Rose has a Vanquish too, although it's yellow and not a convertible.

I started the engine, and slowly backed out of the driveway. At first he looked anxious, but once I started moving at a faster pace - what we're used to - Jake calmed down; he recognized my smooth driving.

It took me a minute and a half to drive up to our little cottage of a house. I cut off the engine, and turned to grab my camera from the back seat.

"Don't forget about our little rendez-vous tomorrow, Ness." Jake reminded me. "I'll be waiting here for you in the morning."

"Right. Okay."

He kissed me softly on the lips before I stumbled out of the car and let myself into the house, listening to him take the wheel and drive off.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: **

"Ok. Now continue on the chorus." My dad instructed.

"Sure..." I mumbled, deep in thought.

My dad and I were huddled over the piano and my songbook, trying to write a song from my imagination. I had my hand on his face; replaying the song in my head for him so he could play it on the piano then write it down.

"Oooh. That's very beautiful, Nessie!"

"Thanks." I said when I was finished reaching into my memory.

Then my mom hussled into the room. "Ness, hun, Jacob called and said he'd be here in 5 minutes...?"

"Oh, right. Jacob, Quil, Claire and I are all going for a movie and dinner..." I said.

She raised her eyebrows at me. Oh no, she's going to pry now. "Would this be considered...a date?" She grinned.

I sighed. Well, I'd better let it out know. If I didn't, they would just embarass me more later. Might as well get it over with.

"...Yeah, mom. I guess it is." I muttered.

Her face lit up, and my dad shifted beside me. Oh, please don't make this super awkward.

"That's great, Ness! Just... be safe, okay?" Too late.

"Oh, mom..." I groaned. I got up, wanting to escape this. "Please don't. I'm going to get ready. Thanks dad, that was interesting."

My mom rolled her eyes and walked off. My dad said, "Yes. I'll keep working on your song, Ness. Have... fun, tonight."

I cleared my throat. "Er- yeah. Thanks dad. See you later." I shuddered. I walked out to my bedroom.

Well. I guess it wasn't as bad as I imagined. I was able to stop it before it got any worse. Although i'm sure there will be more prodding when I get back - and not in a rush.

I heard the doorbell ring. I hurriedly grabbed my purse and ran out of my room to answer the door. It was Jacob, of course. I walked out swiftly and shut the door before my mom or dad could come make things more humiliating.

Jacob eyed me weirdly, but then shugged and put this arm around my shoulder. We walked towards the car.

"Hey Nessie!" He beamed.

"Hi Jake. Where are we going first?" I asked.

"Well, we are going to meet Quil and Claire at the Solar Cafe downtown -grab a bite, and then catch the movie at the cinema. Sound good?"

"Yup." He opened the passenger seat for me, and I stepped in. "Thanks," I mumbled.

He jogged around the front of the vehicle and hopped in the drivers seat. He sat there and stared at me for a moment. At first I felt self-consious - was there something on my face? But then he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. He smiled his huge crooked smile, and then sat back and started the engine. And we drove off.

The car ride was long - and quiet for the most part. I started to feel a bit sleepy in the silence , it was so relaxing. My dad had woken me up quite early this morning to work on our song, so I was pretty tired from that, too. We had made great progress, but the abrupt wakening had done something to me.

The car ride was about half an hour long, and by the time we got to the restraunt I had my head back and my eyes closed - feeling very close to a nap.

"We're here." Jake breathed after he parked the car. I jolted up, not realizing we had arrived already. "Are you tired?"

"Oh, no I'm fine. Let's go." I opened the vehicle door and hurried out much too quickly, stumbling over my feet and almost falling over from the head rush. But Jacob had ran around the car and caught me before I could fall. I was now in his arms, looking up at his gorgeous, tanned face.

I just stared. Maybe it was because of the drowziness, or some other reason I didn't care about thinking of, but I couldn't look away from Jacob. I can usually control myself - I didn't want to make a fool out of myself from drooling or the like - but right now I just didn't seem to care. He looked amazing, and he stared right back at me with the same loving passion.

He brought me up and held me against the side of the car, roughly kissing me. I felt even more lightheaded, but it didn't matter to me. All my brain could register is his body against mine, my lips on his own. My hands had moved up to his face and I felt his arms around my waist. Even then I felt like it came naturally - I didn't have to think.

Then Jacob suddenly pushed away swiftly, his expression looking concerned. "Are you okay?" He gasped.

I tried to focus and think of what could've possibly been wrong with me. I was totally fine. "Yes. Uh- why?" I questioned.

"You...your hands... on my face..." He studdered in confusion.

I blushed emarassedly. He must've been listening to my thoughts again. But I couldn't even remember what I was thinking; like I mentioned, it seemed like I forgot how to use my brain at all when he kissed me. "What did you see?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Er- nothing." He replied. What?

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Hmm..." Jake mumbled in thought. Then chuckled. "He shall experiment on that later." He winked.

He pulled me to his side and placed his arm around my shoulders. He walked me to the entrance of the cafe and inside we spotted Quil and Claire at a booth. We went to go join them.

"Hey Renesmee!" Claire squeeled as she saw us making our way towards them. "Hi Jacob!"

"Hey Claire, Quil." I smiled. Jake and Quil waved at each other.

I went to sit beside Claire, who was sitting across from Quil on a bench. Jacob did the same, placing himself in front of me. We smiled at each other, and then turned to our friends.

"So Claire, how old are you now?" I asked. The boys started their own conversation about who-knows-what.

"Well, in 2 months I'll be turning 16!" She beamed. Oh, well she was older than I thought. Age has always been weird in my case, so I'm not too good at determining the age of others.

"That's cool! Hey, thanks for coming to the birthday thing. That was fun."

"No problem! We had a blast! Did you like the nailpolish?" She giggled. "I picked it out myself. Of course Quil had no idea which colours to get, but I knew which ones looked good with your skintone!"

I laughed, "Yea I love them! I'll definitely be painting my nails soon!" Honestly, I didn't even look at my other birthday presents since the bonfire. I've been too consumed in Jacob most of all, writing my song, and family.

"Hey Claire," Jake cut across. "Can you tell Quil here how awesome my new car is?" He chuckled.

"Oh, well how could he possibly doubt it?" I winked.

"Because, the Vanquish is such an old model. 2007? Come on Jake. If you were to get a vehicle at that price, you might as well get the Vantage. It's horsepower is way better improved and the model itself is just much sleeker. And it's from twenty-ten."

The boys continued arguing about cars and engines, without including us girls. I rolled my eyes at them and turned back to Claire.

She was a pretty talkative person, so there was rarely any silence. I found that I could really get along with Claire. Although she is more of a "girly-girl" if you will, I could definitely have good conversatons with her; she was sweet.

The group of us continued talking throughout the evening about various topics: my birthday and the presents; the wolves; the movie tonight; and to my embarassment, me and Jacob.

"So, how did it happen with you two?" Claire asked interestedly. I blushed, and looked at the boys.

"Oh Claire, don't torture the poor girl." Quil joked when he saw my expression. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, I don't really know. It kinda just... happened." Jacob beamed. "And we're happy. Right?" He turned to me. He made it sound like we were a married couple or something.

My face flushed again and I nodded.

Quil and Claire giggled, and we changed to a different topic.

When it was finally time to pay the bill, Claire and Quil got up.

"I have to use the ladies room." Claire blurted and skipped away.

"Yeah, me too." Quil said. Jake laughed. "Hey- you know what I mean..." He stalked off too.

So it was just me and Jacob sitting across from eachother, waiting for the receipt.

"Having fun?" He smiled.

"Most definitely. Claire is so cute."

"Yeah. She's a character, that one." He leaned over the table to peck me on the lips. "Thanks for doing this. It's fun, eh?"

I beamed, "Yea, it's great."

We waited there in a comfortable silence for a while, waiting for the couple to be finished. The waitress came, clearing our dirty dishes off the table and placing the bill down in front of Jacob.

"Thanks." He mumbled as she walked away. He checked the amount due, and wedged the cash inside the booklet.

At that moment, Quil and Claire came back. We stood up, and started heading out of the Cafe.

"So we'll just meet you at the theatre?" Quil asked.

"Yeah. The Middletown Center, right?" Jacob responded.

'Yup. See ya'll there."

We made our way to Jakes car, hopped in, and started on the drive to the movie.

"It should only take ten minutes." Jake assured me.

"Okay!" About 4 minutes in, my cell phone rang. I dug into my purse and pulled it out. The call was from my uncle Jasper.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Renesmee. Don't be alarmed, but we need you to make your way to Carlisle's house as soon as possible."

"Oh. Uncle, I'm on a date. Can I ask why?" I didn't want to skip out on the movie - I'd actually gotten excited to see it.

"Well, we don't really know. Your auntie and uncle just got back from Mexico, and they have something they'd like to share with everyone. Including you. Your parents are making there way over here now, and I told them I'd get you to come too."

Could it wait? I really didn't want to leave him. Or Claire and Quil. It has been fun. I looked over at Jacob sadly.

He looked back questionably, eyebrow raised. I sighed.

"Okay. I'll text you back, okay Jaz?" I talked in the phone.

"Alright. Bye Ness." Click.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"My uncle says I need to go to my grandpa's house. Now." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Should I be worried?" Jake asked me from the drivers seat.

He had turned the car around, taking me to my grandma and grandpas house. I texted my uncle back, telling him that I was on my way - to my disappointment.

"I hope not. Just said they wanted to talk to everyone." I really wished they didn't have to talk _now. _We were having a good time on our first date, it seemed. "Sorry." I said for the millionth time.

"No, Nessie. It's okay. They need you. Can you text Quil and tell him that we can't make it to the movie?"

I nodded, taking out my phone again.

_Quil, something came up with my family. We won't be making it to the movie. Sorry. _I texted.

A minute later, my phone beeped.

_OK. Should we be involved?_

_No, _I replied. _It shouldn't be serious. Thanks for caring. Say sorry to Claire too. _

"What is he saying?" Jake asked.

"Just wondering if he should come. I told him it's not a wolf thing." I said.

"Oh."

I got another text, _No problem. Let's plan to hang again, okay? :) _

_Of course. _I texted back and put my phone away in my bag.

We eventually pulled up to their lot, and got out of the car.

"I think I'll see if I can stick around." Jake mentioned as we walked up to the house.

I nodded. It would be nice if he didn't have to leave.

In the dining room, eveyrone was standing around the table, waiting for our arrival.

"Oh, Renesee you're here! Okay, everyone take a seat." My aunt Rosalie hollered. She looked anxious to start.

I joined my family and did as she said, except for Jake. I saw him whispering to Emmett, and then my uncle nodded. Jacob then took a seat beside me. I guess that meant he was staying.

"Ok." Rose started. "It's so nice to be back, we missed everyone."

"Yeah, and while we were down in Mexico, we discovered something that really interested us both." Emmett informed. "But we wanted to share it with you before we decided on anything...big."

The rest of us stayed silent, listening, curious as to what they were talking about.

Rosalie continued. "When we were vacationing, we went to some pretty interesting places. After doing some research, we were aware that there was some sort of vampire activity downtown-"

"Oh Rosalie, you two need to be careful! You never know what could be down there..." My grandmother Esme spoke up, worried.

"It's okay Esme, everything was OK." Emmett assured her.

We all knew that they would be fine in any situation; the whole family has been through a lot. I'm sure they have lots of experience with strange vampires. But my grandma was just constantly worrying for everyones safety. She was so caring.

"Anyways, we went to the location... and we did, in fact, meet some like us. And they had the most interesting institution..." Rose went on.

"This is going to sound crazy, but hear us out." Emmett warned. "They had an... adoption center."

"A _what?_" Jake, my father and uncle Jasper all hissed at the same time.

"Just wait! It was for _adult _vampires... ones over 16-years-old that wanted a family." Rose explained. "We met a... vegetarian, too."

We were all silent again, taking it in. I've never heard of anything like it. And by the looks on my familys' faces, I'm sure they haven't, either. How safe was it? How did something like that even... work?

"So... you want to adopt?" My grandpa assumed.

"Well... yes. We were considering it. But we wanted to know all your thoughts, first." Rose said.

Jasper asked, "Well, how trusted could it possibly be?"

"Did you get any further information from them?" Asked my father.

"Were you able to talk to any of the... kids?" Aunt Alice asked.

"I just want you to be safe..." Esme said.

Everyone gave their imput and asked their questions, except for me. I don't really know what I think about it. As long as my aunt and uncle can trust them, and they are ready for this... I don't see why not. A new friend, right? More like cousin...

"I feel like we can trust them. They have papers to sign and everything... we can't own them completely, as they are adults. But they seem pretty eager for a family. We thought it was reasonable." My uncle answered.

"And we did talk to one of the vegetarians, Wes. He was about 18 when he was transformed. He is very mature and kind, and seems very promising. We loved him." My aunt Rose beamed.

They continued to discuss this around me, and I just kept thinking to myself.

I imagined what it would be like to have a cousin. Almost like a brother. I obviously don't have any biological cousins, because my family are all vampires. I had been a surprise; my family didn't anticipate my mom getting pregnant from a vampire when she was human. They didn't think it was possible. And when I was 'born', I almost killed my mother - she had to be transformed into a vampire to be saved. So of course I don't have any siblings. The only person that's as close as a cousin or brother is Jacob. So it was hard to imagine having someone else like that in my life.

Sometimes I feel horrible for risking my mothers life. I never wanted to hurt her - even in the womb my father could tell that I loved them. But my rare species has a... different way of being born. I wonder if my mom or dad ever regret going through all that. Of course they wouldn't say it, I know they love me. But have they ever felt like I was a... mistake?

I started to tune in when I felt everyone go silent and turn to my grandpa.

"I suppose it's acceptable. As long as Esme and I come with you; look it over." He declared.

I guess in the end, the decision would've been up to my grandfather.

"Perfect." Rose beamed.

"Sounds great." Em smirked.

At that moment, everyone became more relaxed and started talking to themselves.

"This is so cool!" I heard my auntie A exclaim to Rose and my mom. "Now I'll have a little nephew!" She smiled.

"And he's about your age, Renesmee!" My mother directed to me.

I turned around, smiled and nodded. I suddenly felt very tired. And Jake noticed.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked me. I yawned.

"Sure." I said.

I hadn't taken note to the time, but now that I checked, it was getting close to midnight. Jacob stood up and took my hand.

"Well... this should be interesting. Eh?" Jake spoke up on the way home.

"Yeah," I said sleepily. "A cousin..." I could see him smirk, in front of the wheel.

"Hey... did Quil say anything about the date?"

I thought back to my texts. "Oh, well he just said that we should do it again. Maybe next week?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I had fun." He smiled, looking ahead of him. I sighed in agreement.

We got to my cottage, and both stepped out of the car. Jacob walked me to the door.

"Well... it's been a weird day." He murmured. "Hopefully we can fit in a full date next time."

"Yea," I smiled. "Hey, I wonder if Quil and Claire still went to that movie..." I turned around to face him.

There was a long stretch of silence, and then I looked up at Jacob. He was staring at me with that weird-imprint-love look in his eyes. I tried to keep his gaze, but then blushed, and looked down at my shoes. His eyes were so intense, but familiar.

Then he said, "Renesmee."

"Yeah." I responded, looking up again.

"I love you." And he reached down to kiss me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

I closed my eyes in concentration, letting my senses take control. I listened around me, trying to make out any sign of animal life. Suddenly I could smell a hint of something juicy, in the east.

My eyes flashed open, and I darted towards what I sensed to be an elk. I sped through the forest, and leaped over a fallen stump, then came behind the animal.

My throat burned as I took in the scent of the creature. Not able to wait much longer, I sprung towards it, ripping it's neck with my teeth. The blood was warm and soothing as I drank, satisfying my flaring thirst. The elk soon ran dry, and I shoved it's large body away.

Now I felt better. I looked around, searching for the rest of the hunting group. My mother was leaning against a tree nearby, seeming to be done. My aunt Rose and uncle Jasper were sitting down in the grass, talking. And my grandpa Carlisle was also finishing, placing down the lion he had attacked.

"Ready to go?" My mother called.

"Yeah, let's head out." Jasper said.

We all started running in the same direction, towards my grandpa's big house.

"So," I started, mid-sprint. "When are you guys going down to Mexico again?"

"This weekend!" My aunt Rose cried.

"In 2 days." My grandpa informed.

I nodded, smiling. I was getting excited to have a new person come into the family. It would definitely be something different.

We soon arrived at my grandparents' place. I was born here, and I had spent most of my childhood in this house. It was very large and beautiful, made almost all of glass. I could see my grandpa Esme walking up to one of the huge windows upstairs, looking down at us.

I waved up at her and she smiled back. I continued into the house, as my family stayed behind and talked outside.

I found my grandmother. "Hey Esme."

"Oh, hello darling. How was your hunting trip?" She asked in her soft, loving voice.

"Good. It's been a while."

"Yes, I've been getting worried about you. I went yesterday morning," she smiled. "Do you have time to talk?"

I loved talking with my grandma. She always had the greatest advice to give, and I felt like we could discuss anything. And she always seemed to care about everything and everyone.

"Of course, grandma," I beamed. We both sat down and faced eachother on their comfortable couch, in the huge living room.

"So..." she started. "How is it going with you and Jacob?"

I blushed. I had a feeling she was going to bring this up. "Er- yea, it's going good..."

She chuckled. My grandma notices when I feel uncomfortable. "That's good. I don't mean to make you embarassed. I'm just glad you're happy." She said, standing up. I stood up and hugged her.

"Thanks grand-"

"Renesmee!" My aunt Rose yelped. "It's present time!"

I turned around, and she was bounding into the room. She had a small pink box in her hand, holding it out to me. I reached out and grabbed it from her.

"Oh, right. The special treat," I sighed. "Thanks auntie, you shouldn't have."

She smiled, looking pointedly at the gift.

I opened the sparkly lid softly, revealing what was inside the box. It was another pink flower-shaped object with some sort of liquid inside.

"Oh... what is it?" I asked interestedly.

My aunt scooted closer, leaning in to look at it. She lifted it out of the box, showing me completely.

"It's perfume," she smiled. "From Mexico!"

She rotated it around, showing me the label on the front. _Vera Wan_ was in large, elegant black print.

"It's very popular. I thought you'd like it. It smells like Amaryllis and Calla Lily!"

I beamed, "thanks Rosalie!"

"I helped her pick it out!" My uncle Emmett called as he came bounding down the stairs. "I chose the pink!"

My mother was shuffling through the door just as my uncle arrived.

"Isn't it wonderful Nessie?" She smiled. "Now you have something for your next date!" She nudged me.

I blushed as my uncle E's eyes bulged.

"Oh right, you're with Jacob now!" He winked. "Having fun with that?"

My face heated even more. Before I could get more embarassed, I quickly rushed out of the room, thanking my Aunt again.

I got out onto the front lawn, making a running start towards my house.

In a small amount of time, I was jogging up to my cottage. And there was Jacob, standing on our driveway with a huge grin on his face.

It didn't take me long to realize why he was here.

He was tossing a big, battered baseball back and forth, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Let's go." He beamed.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11:**

"Hmmmf!" I grunted as I whipped the baseball up above Jacob.

In his wolf form, he quickly leaped 15 feet up in the air to catch the ball in his big mouth, then landed down on the ground. I could hear him chuckle. Jacob couldn't talk when he was a wolf, of course.

He then jumped up again, whipping his head back and then throwing the ball back to me. It was almost like slow motion. The ball was flying towards me, but there was a huge hemlock tree branch leaning in the way. So I hastily climbed up the tree, jumped up and reached for the branch, grabbed on and swung myself upside down so I could catch the ball with my feet.

After doing so, I dropped myself from the large prickly branch, taking the ball out from between my feet with my hand and landed on my toes. I stood up, brushing myself off, then looked up at Jake. His eyes were large, staring at me with a surprised expression.

"Got it!" I beamed. His wolf smurked, then crouched down, his tail wagging, in a ready position.

I swiftly threw the ball behind me, jumping out of the way because Jacob was already speeding past me, rolling his eyes as he ran past.

Soon after I started jogging after him. When I reached him, he was in a large pond, all wet and soggy with the ball in his mouth.

I started laughing. "You fell... in the lake..." I cried between giggles.

His expression didn't look amused at all, and he growled every once and a while. The ball must've travelled right into the water, and he dived for it. I couldn't stop laughing, he looked to ridiculous, just sitting there, sulking in the pond. After a while he gave in, smiling a small wolfy grin.

Once I calmed down I said, "Okay. Let's go home."

He nodded in agreement, tossing me the ball - which I caught immediantly in my left hand - and leaping out of the water. He shook his fur out, getting me all soaked.

"Hey! Not cool!" I complained. He shrugged, and then trotted into the deep forest to shape-shift.

I started walking in the direction of my house. A moment later, he was jogging up to join me.

"That was totally unfair. The ball was headed right into the lake," Jake bellowed beside me. "Did you plan for that to happen?" He glared at me accusingly.

"No! Of course not..." I defended. And it was true, I didn't even realize the pond was so close.

He shook his head at me in disbelief. I rolled my eyes towards the sky. Then I continued looking up, studying the clouds.

"It looks like it's going to rain." I declared. Jacob looked up too, noticing the dark sky. The sun was gone, and grey clouds were rushing in.

"Yea, we'd better hurry. I heard that there might be a thunder storm." He said. Jacob scooped me up in his arms, and started running.

"What!" I gasped. He sometimes did this, thinking that I was incapable of running too. But I had to admit that I liked it. I felt more human, and I liked putting my trust in him like this.

He chuckled and looked down at me as he moved. I was staring up at his face too. In mid-sprint, he leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. It was amazing to me that he could somehow concentrate on not tripping while kissing me at the same time.

Soon enough, he was running up the driveway to our front door. He continued through the entranceway and into my bedroom, with me in his arms. He then dropped me lightly on my bed, and lay down beside me.

There was a comfortable silence that lasted a long while. Finally Jacob spoke up.

"So..." he breathed. "How do you feel about this Wes vamp?"

I got used to Jake saying things like _vamp._ Although I heard that he used to be offended by vampires. He'd called them _bloodsuckers _or _parasites._ But I figure that he is more comfortable with vampires now, as he's basically part of the family. I'm sure he has more respect for them.

"Er- I think it'll be... interesting." I muttered.

He shifted, and looked at me from the side. I turned and gazed into his eyes aswell. He looked confused.

"You're not... excited?" He asked.

"I'm curious," I said. "I'm looking forward to it a bit, sure. But not exactly excited."

He thought about it for a second. "Why not?" He wondered.

"I guess I just don't know what to expect." I blurted. I turned my head back towards the ceiling, looking up out of the skylight.

I had a large window on the top of my bedroom, where I could see the sky. At night, I would just stargaze. I always counted the stars when I couldn't sleep. It gave me great comfort. And during the day, I could see the sun in the morning, rising over our home. Right now though, it was dark and cloudy, and I could see small raindrops slowly tapping on the glass.

"They're going to pick him up, this weekend." I realized aloud.

He nodded, turning onto his back again. "I'm sort of nervous." He mumbled.

Why would he be nervous? Jacob has dealt with many vampires before, even newborns. Wes is already about 50 years old, my Uncle E said. So what does he have to worry about?

"Why?"

"It's just..." he whispered. Then he looked back to me. "I just don't want anyone to take your attention away."

I thought about that for a moment. I couldn't imagine thinking about anyone more than I think about Jake. He is always on my mind, no matter what. But what does he mean, exactly? Wes will be like a cousin... nothing else. I was just about to clarify this, before someone opened my bedroom door with a soft tap.

"Renesmee." My father addressed me.

I sat up in my bed, just realizing now that my hand was in Jacob's. I took it out, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yes, dad?" I asked.

"I finished our song." He grinned.

Jake sat up beside me, looking interested. "Can I hear it?" He breathed, looking back and forth between my father and I, with an excited expression.

"Er- sure," I agreed. "Let's go then." I got myself out of the bed, and turned towards the door. Jake followed me down the hall, where I joined my father in the living room.

My dad handed me the piano book, and I turned to the page with my song on it. I then placed it on the mantle on the keyboard, sat down, and placed my hands on the keys.

With my father and Jacob standing behind me, and my mother making her way over, I started to play our beautiful creation, as though I've known it forever.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: **_

_The Meadow_, I wrote. That was what I chose to name my song. Well, me and my dads song.

"That's beautiful," My father approved.

I then closed the song book, and looked over towards him.

It was Friday, which meant my grandparents, uncle Emmett and aunt Rose just left for Mexico.

"Thanks." I told my dad. "So.. when will they be back with Wes?"

"They should arrive back around noon tomorrow," he informed me. "If everything goes as expected." I nodded, and got up from the piano bench.

"Thanks Dad," I said. "For helping me with this song. It's really great." I started walking away.

"Anytime, Ness." He said. I smiled back at him and strolled out of the room. I dropped the notebook onto my bedroom floor, and then continued down the hall into the kitchen. In there I could hear a familiar cherpy voice. My aunt was over.

"So, I was thinking we could go- oh, hi Renesmee!" Alice beamed up at me. Her and my mother were sitting at the table, both looking over a magazine.

"Hey auntie." I smiled. "What brings you here?" I leaned in to look at the magazine. Of course, it was a fashion booklet.

"Well, I was thinking..." she started, winking at me. I knew that look on her face. "I'm taking you to the mall!"

Oh no, not shopping. My aunt absolutely loves to shop, but i'm more like my mom - I'm happy with what I have, and don't particularly like walking around in a huge mall for hours. But also like my mother, I loved making people happy. So I always tagged along, not to make my aunt feel bad.

"Oh, great." I muttered. "When?"

My auntie stood up, and grabbed hold of my arm. "Right now!" She squeeled, and then dragged me out of the house. I managed to sneak a look back at my mother, whom was giggling and rolling her eyes. She was probably just happy that it wasn't her being forced around anymore. My mom waved goodbye to me before I was tripping out the door, still attatched to my aunt.

Stumbling behind her, I said, "But Alice, I don't have any money!"

She laughed. "Hun, I've got you covered. Don't you worry."

"But, you really shouldn't pay for me all the time..." I mumbled.

She just shook her head and opened the door of her car for me, nearly pushing me in.

My aunt Alice loved buying me things, so it became routine that she would pay for me. But I always felt bad.

"I don't even want anything, auntie." I told her, as she started the engine beside me.

"Nonsense," she rolled her eyes. "Once you get there, you'll want everything you see." And she drove us down the street and onto the highway swiftly.

Well, maybe for her. But I'm usually not too interested in new things. Like I said, I'm satisfied with what I already own. I just shrugged, and let her keep chatting.

"There is a new store that just opened," she babbled. "It's called _Jack and Jill_. There are supposed to be lots of great designer items there, and just your size. I'm so excited! Aren't you?" She glanced at me with a huge grin on her face, just in time to see me roll my eyes jokingly.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun. Just wait." She assured me, like always.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry it's been so long! I just finished my vacation, so I'm back to writing! Hope you enjoy this chapter.. and more is coming soon! :)**_

* * *

><p>"Ow...ow...ow" I groaned every step, walking out of the mall.<p>

"Oh, don't be so dramatic Nessie! We were only there for..." My aunt paused and looked at the locket clock around her neck. "4 hours..." She mumbled.

I chuckled. I wasn't actually in pain, because my muscles can't really get sore. But it was fun playing with Alice sometimes. "Oh yeah, not long at all..." I joked.

We were just walking to my Aunts car, with huge bags in our hands. We ended up going to nearly every store in the mall, buying hundreds of dollars worth of clothes, accessories, shoes, you name it. To be honest, there were some things that I realized I needed. Like a fancy pair of shoes for dates, or the hair bands. But I really didn't need 10 dresses - in _my_ opinion.

We got to her vehicle, and I renched open the door, throwing all the bags into the back seat with a _thump. _

"Woah, be careful! What if you have the delicate jewelry in one of those bags?" My Aunt cried.

"Calm down auntie, they'll be fine," I said as I sat in the passenger seat. Alice made sure to wrap them several times with tissues - just to be safe.

My aunt narrowed her eyes at me, carefully placing her bags beside mine, and then sitting herself down in front of the wheel. She then started the engine and pulled out of the large parking lot.

As we were driving off towards our home in the forest, I said, "You know, I actually had a good time. Some things I needed... so thanks Auntie."

She turned to look at me and smile. "No problem sweetie! I had a fun time too!" She thrilled, and leaned over to give me a big hug, while managing to keep the car on the road.

I chuckled, then she went back to driving. I heard my cell phone beep in my purse, so I hauled it out to check who it was from.

It was a text from Jake: _Where are you?_

_Just coming back from the Mall with Alice... What's up? _I replied.

We were close to home, driving along the highway beside the forest. In two minutes we will turn left onto a gravel road and it'll take us past my Grandma and Grandpa's house, then to mine in 153 seconds.

My phone buzzed. _I miss you. I'm coming to your house now. _Jake texted.

I nearly laughed aloud. It's only been about 20 hours and he's already getting anxious. Of course he knows that I'm safe with Alice - if I was somewhere alone, he'd be calling me, and running around trying to find me. He just cares, I guess.

We were pulling into my driveway, when I saw Jake jogging up to my door.

"Good timing," I called, as I got out of the vehicle.

"I know right?" Jacob smirked. He walked up to the car, hugged me tightly, then started grabbing shopping bags out of the car.

"Wow, enough stuff?" He eyed the rest of the bags. He saw me roll my eyes at Alice, and then he understood. Jake knows that I'm not the biggest shopper.

Alice and I took the rest of the damage, and we stalked off towards the front door. My father opened it for us, and we dropped everything off in the entrance.

"Phew!" Alice sighed. "Renesmee is good for a couple months, Bella!" She called to my mother in the kitchen.

I raised my eyebrows. A _couple months? _I thought I was good for a couple _years_ even before we went shopping. Jake rolled his eyes. I hugged my Auntie goodbye, then Jacob took my hand and led me towards the TV room.

As soon as we were away from my parents' sight, Jacob pushed me gently against the wall and kissed me for a while. I kissed back, forgetting everything - as usual. I was trying to remember what my middle name was when he pulled away, nearly having to pry my fingers off his shirt.

We breathed heavily for a while, staring at eachother pleasantly.

"Carlie," I sighed.

"...What?" Jake asked in confusion.

Uh oh, I didn`t realize I said that aloud. It took me a while to recall my middle name, but I just did.

"Um.. never mind," I blushed, keeping my head low and making my way to the couch.

He chuckled quietly, following behind me. We both sat down on the comfortable sofa. He wrapped his hot arms around me, and we cuddled there for a while.

"Er- Renesmee?" I heard my mothers voice a couple minutes later.

I sat up and turned around. She was in the doorway, with my dad standing behind her by the front door.

"Yeah?" I blushed.

"Your dad and I are just going for a dinner date in the forest," She smirked. "Can you make yourself supper? And you could make something for Jake, too."

"Sure," I said. I could heat up the leftover spaghetti I had a couple nights ago. "Have fun!"

"Thanks!" She called as she ran out of the door with my father.

I got up off the couch, and pulled Jake to his feet.

"Are you good with some pasta?" I asked him.

"Of course." He beamed.

We walked together to the kitchen, and I got the big dish out of the fridge. There were about 5 servings left, and that was OK because Jacob could probably eat the whole bowl. I placed a scoop on a plate for myself, and the rest on a dish for Jake. He chuckled as I struggled to get his large dish into our microwave. But I finally managed, and then leaned back on the counter to wait.

To my surprise, the phone rang.

"I'll get it..." I mumbled, as I strolled towards the telephone across the kitchen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, I'd like to speak to Edward, please?" Replied a very cool voice that I didn't recognize.

"Er- he isn't in right now..." I stumbled.

"Alright. Can he ring me back perhaps?" The man said. He seemed to have an English accent.

"Yeah, sure. Who is this?"

"It's Wes."


	14. Chapter 14

I hung the phone. I just stood there in confusion.

"What the hell?" I blurted.

Jacob came over to where I was standing, looking concerned. He was probably worried about me; as I don't swear often unless I'm super angry or stressed. Or with people I feel like I need to impress. For example, whenever I hang out with the wolves - like Seth and Paul - I tend to swear a bit more just because they do. It just happens.

"He is here already?" Jake asked cautiously.

I turned around and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, apparently."

Before I had ended the call, I asked the caller, "you mean... _Wes_, Wes?"

He had chuckled. "I'm assuming you're Renesmee? My new cousin! I'm here at your Grandparents' house... and they'd love to have your family over tonight."

He seemed like a very intelligent guy, and I felt quite stupid after responding like I did. I then said, "Oh, that sounds great. I'll pass it on to my parents when they get home. See you soon."

"What's wrong?" Jake bent down to look in my eyes.

"Nothing," I stumbled. "Just... surprised."

He nodded in understanding, and then wrapped me in his arms.

"So, your going to go meet him I'm guessing?" He breathed in my ear.

"Yea, they want the family over tonight. Are you going to come too?" I muttered.

He was silent in thought for a moment. Then to my surprise he said, "no. I think I'll let you bond with him. I can see him later."

Huh. I thought that Jacob would want to come with me. But apparently he had a diffrent mind-set this time. And I was OK with that.

"Okay then." I mumbled.

So 45 minutes later, when my parents got back home, I told them about Wes and the visit we had planned.

"Oh, that sounds fantastic! Let's go now!" My mom enthused. "Are you coming Jake?"

"Nah, I think I'll skip out this time," he called as he slipped out the door. "Have fun!"

"How did Wes get here so fast?" My dad wondered.

"I guess we'll find out!" I grinned.

The three of us ran to Esme and Carlisles house in 14 seconds.

"Good evening!" Bellowed my uncle Emmett. He opened the door just as we slowed down in front of the house.

"Hey Em..." My mom hugged him and started talking to him more. My dad and I continued into the house. It smelled as though everyone was staying in their living room.

As we made our way over, I heard Wes' voice with his strong accent, talking loudly but politely to everyone.

"So I told her, I said: _Ma'am, you have quite an odd taste in biscits, _and then she-"

"Renesmee! Wes here was just telling us a story of when he was living in Britain!" My Aunt cut him off when she caught sight of me appear in the doorway. "Come say hi!"

"Oh... so this is Nessie!" Wes smirked at me.

I got a good look at him, for the first time ever. He stood up, opening his arms and looking expectant for a hug. He was very tall, nearly as big as Jacob, but very thin. He had white-blonde, shaggy hair and bold green eyes. He was dressed casually but very stylish, and he had a cool, friendly look to him. Overall, he looked attractice and nice.

I stumbled over to him and returned the hug. At first I think he was shocked at how warm I must feel, but then he seemed enjoyed the heat. I always love hugging vampires because of their nice cold skin. And his hug especially I enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15:**

"I promise you, from the bottom of my heart... that I will destroy you." I teased. Wes chuckled.

Us two were sitting at the bottom of the staircase in my grandparents' house, while the adults talked in the other room. Wes brought up his running skills. And I attempted to impress him with the fact that I was the fastest sprinter I knew. "I'm even faster than werewolves..." I had bragged jokingly.

"It's totally on," He said now. "Next week. You and I. Race." He glared at me.

"Challenge accepted, mister." I smirked. He nudged me playfully in the shoulder.

Wes and I were getting along great. I was no longer intiminated by him, and we found many things we had in common. Both of us enjoyed being active, like running, for example. He is also very caring and unselfish, which I like to think I am too.

"Well, this weekend Alice and Jasper want to take me around town, to show me the place. So I say we find out the true athelete on Monday?" Wes suggested.

"Sounds great." I beamed.

"Ness! We're going home now... you should probably come to bed!" Called my father.

"You sleep?" Wes asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Er- yeah. I'm kinda weird," I winked. "I'll talk to you later..." I got up off the stairs, and waved goodbye. I joined my family by the lobby, and soon after hugging everyone off, we jogged home.

"Goodnight Renesmee," my father called on the other side of my bedroom door. I was just snuggling into my bed, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I mumbled, getting under the covers. It was my mom. She came to sit on the side of my bed.

"So, how was it? Meeting Wes?" She questioned me.

"It was great. I really like him, Mom. They picked well..." I smiled.

She giggled. "I'm glad. From the one time I actually got to see him, he seemed like a really nice guy. An awesome cousin for you," my mother beamed. "Well, I'll let you sleep. Night." She kissed my forehead and zoomed out of the room swiftly but quietly.

Something puzzled me. I just realized that I never remembered viewing him as a relative the whole night. To me, he was just a really cool friend that I can get along with. I don't have many of those, except Jacob of course. Also, it just came to me that I never mentioned Jake once, the whole time being with Wes. I don't know why it bothered me, it's just different. I'm so used to talking about Jacob 24/7, because he is basically my life.

On Sunday, Jake and I were just fooling around in the meadow after playing a rough game of catch.

"Jake, you're being silly! Get out here!" I yelled out into the open space of the forest.

Jacob apparently thought it was funny or something to hide in the trees and not speak a word after me telling him to 'shut up'.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean it, you goof!" I yelped.

I just stood in the middle of a the meadow, waiting for some sign of motion. Even though I had extraordinary senses, Jacob also had excellent stealth skills.

Then, for a split second, I felt a rush of movement to my left. I turned my head just in time to get plummeted to the ground by a huge dark figure.

"Ouc-" I had time to say, before my boyfriend was on top of me, forcing his lips onto mine. Jake and I lay there for a timeless moment, kissing and enjoying time together.

After what seemed like hours - but I really didn't know, because I wasn't paying attention to anything else than Jacob's skin on mine - we lay side-by-side, holding hands and watching the clouds.

"That one looks like a rabbit. See the fluffy tail?" I pointed to the sky.

"Really? I see a Turdle..." Jake mumbled.

I giggled, "this is fun."

"Yea. Tomorrow, I say we come down here and do this again, except you bring your fathers camera. Edward has all those sweet lenses, imagine all the cool shots we could get!" He sighed.

"Er- actually..." I hesitated. Why did I feel so awkward doing this?

Jake turned over to look me in the eyes.

"What?" He wondered.

"I have plans with Wes tomorrow."

"Oh, cool! What are you two doing?" He smiled.

Phew. For some reason I thought he'd get angry or something.

"Well, we're actually having a race... we got into the conversation of running, and apparently he is quite competitive too. So we're testing our abilities..." I chuckled.

Jake laughed, "that sounds so great. I'm interested to know who's faster... you are pretty quick." He winked at me.

I smiled back at him with relief. It felt so odd saying no to Jake's plans, for once. I'm just glad he's okay with it.


End file.
